The invention relates to an apparatus for assigning positions of drill holes for a round to be drilled by a rock drilling rig.
The invention further relates to a method for drilling a round and to a software product for executing the disclosed method.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in the preambles of the independent claims.
In mines rock is excavated in rounds. Several successive rounds produce a production tunnel having a tunnel face. At first drill holes are drilled to the tunnel face, where after the drilled holes are charged and blasted. Rock material of the amount of one round is detached from the rock at one blasting time. The detached rock material is transported away from the production tunnel for further treatments. For excavating the rock, a drilling pattern, or drill hole pattern, is made in advance and information on the rock type, for example, is determined. In general, also the owner of the mine may set various quality requirements for the excavation process. Typically, the drilling pattern is designed as office work for each round. The pattern is provided for the rock drilling rig to drill holes in the rock in such a way that a desired round can be formed. However, use of the beforehand planned drilling patterns have some disadvantages.